Releasio Toad
Toad is the only God. ALL HAIL TOAD. He now lives in Toad Hell Castle. History of Toad Marble Blast Releasio Toad's homeland was Toad Park Galaxy. He created Toad Park Galaxy, as well as the rest of the universe, just to watch it burn in the end. Toad-megeddon In an event later known as the Toad-megeddon, he later cast a curse upon the Planet Toad (formerly Earth) that turned everything into Toad. Mario became blind since his eyes were replaced with Toad. He tried to stop Toad's curse, but failed. Nearly everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom (now rechristened Toad Hell) were under Toads spell and could only say variations on "TOAD TOAD TOAD." Mario succeeded, however, in hiding the keys to taking over the world, in an attempt to delay Toad coming to power. It was in vain though, since the Toad faces on Mario's eyes saw exactly where he hid them, and the guardians Mario had given the stars to were all Toad, too. One of the "good" Toads tried to warn Mario that "Toad ... stole the stars" but he did not listen. Traumatized by knowing that the end was coming and unable to stop it, that was all the toad could ever say from that point on. Super Releasio Bros. v1.1 No Physics After doing this he travelled from Toad Park Galaxy through The Toadlands to get to the former site of the SM64 Mushroom Kingdom, Toad Hell. Super Releasio 64 Nophysics Once there, he practiced being strong and got Toad Powers. He also robbed his subjects of all their stars. Super Releasio 64 He defeated Princess Peach, and became the real princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. The Mushroom Kingdom didn't stand a chance given that toad had taken the stars, which had been the only hope of defending against Toad. He defeated Mario before even coming out of the warp pipe at the beginning. Super Releasio Bros. Then, to test the limits of his Toad Powers, he travelled back through The Toadlands to Toad Park Galaxy and while doing so destroyed all of the laws of physics. Toad was not bound by them. Marble Blast Releasio: Extra Toad Edition Upon returning to his homeland, Toad found that he was able to advance through the entire area much faster with basocally no power-ups. Toad was satisfied with his Toad Powers. Super Releasio Bros. 2j: The Lost Toads Toad then decided to return to Toad Hell to keep a close, unforgiving, glaring eye upon all his subjects. But he didn't want to pass through the same boring Toadlands (which were between Toad Park Galaxy and Toad Hell) again, so he ordered that they were to be demolished and rebuilt differently, so that he could have a challenge. As expected, Toad defeated the rebuild Toadlands because he was a God. Releasio Fighting Then Toad went to the Parallel Universe Bar and got in a bunch of fights. Super Releasio 64: Clear Skies Edition and Super Releasio 64 Adv When Toad finally got back to Toad Hell, he found that MadeForReleasio Toad had killed the Toad Snow. Toad was furious and punished MadeForReleasio Toad to eternal torture by playing Releasio. He imbued MadeForReleasio with a cursed immortal soul that would prevent him from escaping by death. Super Releasio 64: Tardygave Road - The Shattered Toad Toad then went to Tardygave Road, the Toad Graveyard, for a couple reasons. His reasons were 1. to pay his respects to his servant, the Toad Snow and 2. to perform a ritual involving is death that would eventually bring back the Toad Snow. But Toad is a God, so when he dies he comes back later. You can not beat Toad Super Releasio Bros. 2u Toad then went on a mission with the cursed, Toad-ified versions of Mario (Toadd), Princess Toadstool (Toooooad), and Luigi (Tooad) to attack and fatally injure MadeForReleasio Toad, to punish him for not being sorry for killing the Toad Snow. They succeeded, but since MadeForReleasio Toad has a cursed, immortal soul, he's just going to be really hurt for a long time. Releasio Snakio Toad then decided to go on vacation as a Snake. He ate cherries that looks like Toads. Uh, yeah. They definitely weren't actual Toads. That would be really weird..... Releasio Bird v2 At this point, the Toad Snow came back to life. Toad continued his vacation, but now he was a bird. He flew around by the entrance to Toad Pipe Maze but didn't enter it. Super Releasio Maker Toad concluded his vacation by taking a nap in the sky, floating around on a cloud, ignoring everything below him.